kingdomofrustfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Feb, 2014
Saturday 24th September, 2011 During the meeting with Morgana, Swan gets a sense of familiarity but can’t pin it down. As they are leaving, Daniel recalls that all the phrases Morgan used he has heard or seen somewhere else. It is in the journals they found in the cave. Morgana must have written them. The journals spoke about her study of the local tribes who were at war with Romans. They believed to have the blessings of their goddess, and Morgana noticed that they did have certain powers. She speculated that their rituals were unknowingly tapping into a natural node. The cabal go over to the vampire coterie and discuss the pros/cons of them swearing allegiance to the Iron Lady. Joining means they are protected, but may be in the middle of a throw down between Iron Lady and Spaniard. Swan performs an augury for Karren so she may ask guidance from the goddess. She asks if the goddess would approve and gets a yes. Susperia (Kelly), Alatheus (Paul), Karren all are for it, Steven goes with the concensus. Bill hurts himself with a cross in the corner. Swan tries to talk Bill out of his failing faith, making the argument that he has already accepted her blood. “Obviously, you have already seen that there are more to the world than people see with just their 5 senses” “Exactly, I have seen the pit!” “Most people don’t realise that there is more in this world than just things that prey on weary folks. There is the protection of the goddess, which would let you feed without harming others.” “But the Lords touch burns, how do I know this isn’t just demons temp me from the path” “May I have your hands?” Swan gives him spirit sight. “This is one of the goddesses servants” she points out her familiar “does she look like a demon?” “Even Lucifer was known as the god’s fairest servants.” “The goddess has nothing to do with the Christian faith. Even if he exists, he is not all powerful, whatever his apostles would have you believe. The goddess is of this land, her blood is the streams and life running through it. She is connected to it, as you draw on her essence to imbibe you take part in her. And when you leave this earth, she will guide you?” “Like sacrament?” “Yes.” “I just feel so lost, and it hurts.” “And I am here to guide you.” “I’m tired of hurting.” “In what way?” He seems to be in constant pain, except when he is feeding and immediately after it. Swan offers him blood, as he may simply be too hungry. He chugs down after some persuasion. As he drinks, his mask slips somewhat more. Underneath he is spindly and tall, long claws where his fingers would be. Long ears and curved fangs. He realises it doesn’t hurt anymore after he is sated. Sunday 25th September, 2011 Jake researches the people Obsidian named in his interrogation. Swan and Daniel have sessions with their respective parts of Michal Stone’s ex-cult. Daniel catches up on some research work. Monday 26th September, 2011 Jake bankrolls the coterie’s evening wardrobe. In the evening, the cabal visit the coterie. Swan gives a highly motivating pep talk to Bill persuasion, leading him through a prayer ceremony, calming him. Marcus sends a car to pick them up in the catacombs (not where they live) – an old, well kept Bentley - to pick up the coterie. After they leave, Jake turns Vamp TV (scries on the swearing of fealty). He tracks Susperia, Bill and Steve. Jake is given Mind, Prime, Spirit, Death sight by the group. The coterie is driven through the streets of the catacombs, they aren’t crowded but there are people converging towards one place. The car takes back roads and even deeper levels underground to a private garage where Marcus meets them with the usual social niceties. He explains there will be some initial preamble, and when he gives the signal they should come forward and recite the allegiance speech. The coterie is taken into the anti-chamber. Marcus asks whether they need to imbibe before the proceedings. He warns them, there is a chance the Spaniard and his allies might take it badly and react violently. He gives Susperia a broach - a disk of metal with a man’s head and a design outline, it is quartered on the back “this symbol marks you under my protection, anyone in my court will aid you. Be careful who you show it to, even I have enemies so only use it in emergency.” He leaves them for now. Some half an hour later, a man walks in and requests that they follow him. He is wearing livery and the broach of Marcus. They are taken through a corridor to a door which opens into . He says “the Iron Lady will call for any new to the blood who want to mark their allegiance. Stand no closer to the dais no closer than 20ft and then you will be instructed.” “Then what?” “Then you will be instructed. Anything else?” he leaves. In the room, the Iron Lady is standing on the dais, the higher ranking members of the court are on a step lower and very richly dressed. Then there is a space around the dais and then the greater audience with both seats and people standing at the back. The further back you look, the more you see modern clothes. The Iron Lady is welcoming the sign of their continuing allegiance. “As the first order of business, are there any new to the blood?” The coterie move forward, there is a murmur that spreads in the crowd. The Spaniard seems to almost get up, then sits back down; his face expressionless. Mind sight tells us that Spaniard is almost violently angry, and a man next to him is whispering in his ear rather urgently. All the people on the dais look surprised, some are amused, some angry and others pleased. One, standing lower on the dais, looks absolutely beaming though her face mostly hides it. One man near the middle is both pleased and angry at the same time. The coterie speak their allegiance and the Iron Lady says “I accept and welcome you to my court.” “Please, take your seats.” She looks at some seats in the front, which are occupied. Those people move. Ada is among them. They all seem to be wearing livery in similar colours to the Spaniard who leans back in his seat and says in a whisper that is meant to be heard “It is so sad when someone is so desperate to increase their hold that they must grab for other’s possessions.” The Iron Lady does not respond and brings up the next order of business which is petitions. A lot of people in the crowd are interesting and begin to discuss the new coterie as the standard, boring part of court proceeds. There is a lot of tension, and attention being paid to Spaniard, the coterie and even money changing hands where evidently bets had been made. There is a report on the expansion of the catacombs going as planned. Gifts being presented what look like emissaries. The cabal tries to spot patterns such as allegiance Swan picks out the people that look like they have the most sway in the crowd. She sketches them down so the group can make mental notes. After everything finishes, some people stick around, the Spaniard walks away purposefully. Herbert spots one of the drivers from the underground blood vial thingabob. The Iron Lady invites the coterie for a private audience. She and Marcus retreat into another antechamber with a few servants. There is an obvious seat for her, and many others comfortable. They are served what look like sweet cakes. Steven apologetically points out that they cannot eat. She looks surprised, tells them they do not have to, but begins to enjoy her own. Karren tries a small bite and with some trouble gets it down. The Iron Lady explains that the reason she called them in here was to keep them away from any who might let their actions be guided by emotion rather than reason after that court. And secondly to get to know them as her vassals. Susperia and Alatheus seem to manage an alright conversation, Karren does okay to answer questions, Steven seems to be expecting the other shoe to drop any moment and Bill speaks as little as possible. She inquires about their ‘interesting friends’ and they tell her in general terms about meeting the cabal at a time they needed friends. She inquires if they’ve had any contact with their Sire and their ‘family’. They tell her the Spaniard hasn’t had any interest to get in contact. The Iron Lady seems sympathetic to the hard times they must’ve had. As the audience comes to a conclusion, she says “I appreciate the gift of your allegiance and I seek to return it. I hope you will understand that I will seek not to give you many tasks, but the ones I do I would hope you will do them to your best ability.” Steven “What kind of tasks?” “For the moment, just to keep yourself saves. The future remains to be seen. I’m afraid, the business of rulership is calling me away. I hope you are happy with your quarters, if not quarters can be arranged here?” “No, thank you.” “If you have need of me, contact Marcus. If I have need of you, you will be informed.” Marcus escorts them out to the car. He says “Well, that could’ve gone a lot worse”. “What kind of favours will she need?” “You’d have to ask the Queen.” Then in a more formal tone he adds “Only what is necessary, you’ll find her not to be a difficult mistress. Now, the car will take you back.” On the way back, Kelly asks if Karren feels okay after eating that cake. She feels just fine and it tasted quite good. Karren says she shouldn’t have eaten it, and they should ask their ‘magicky’ friends to make sure it’s fine. Tuesday 27th September, 2011 Out of 20 names: Gabriel – Amanda’s looking into him High ranking Hermetic – USA 9 are in Sheffield: Spaniard Two high ranking Hermetics – Master Lucius and Dominic on it Employee of Global Energy Solutions – technocracy miscreants Employee of General Robotics Ltd – void engineers Caroline Parsons – nefandi child prodigy Jane Smith – Michal Stone’s lawyer. Clearly doctored identity. Marry Jennings - A postgrad student at Sheffield University. Her file seems too normal in many ways. Daniel recognises her as Maria, Dominic’s student. She was on Obsidian’s list, but not clear whether she had already been approached. Lauren Walsh – the destiny girl Jake looks into Marry Jennings. Her files have been cleaned up, information available describes a very normal life, ordinary family. School, University, postgrad Psychology of learning. Father is a teacher, mother – medical researcher. Poking deeper, yes she was born in nice middle class family from Kent. However, as an older child she spent some time in the care of psychiatrists due to schizophrenia. It is very rare for it to manifest so young. Around her late teens she suddenly got better, was enrolled in gifted & talented programme in a private school and received a scholarship. Daniel knows that the private boarding school is actually a Hermetic school for potentials. Afterwards she moved to Sheffield University. Dominic was a teacher at this school.